undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Walking Dead: Life of the Dead/Episode 28
This is episode 28 of The Walking Dead: Life of the Dead by Lee Dixon and Lee Everett. This episode was done by Lee Everett Season 5,Episode 12 Daryl is standing at Ken's grave "You were so brave, you risked your life to save me once, and I couldn't do the same, I'm sorry Ken, When you were selected to be killed by negan you were so brave, I don't think I would be that cool if that was me, I'm gonna promise you something I know you would have wanted, I will make sure that Rose and Ron live, as long as I'm still here I'll protect them, for you" Daryl said. He walked back to Hilltop to meet up with the rest of the group. *Cue Theme Music* "That man over their is the blacksmith, the one over their is Gregory, we consider him the leader, but no one really likes him" Jesus said. Rick turned around to see someone entering the gates to the town. "Someone's coming in, He has a knife out, THE FUCK!" Rick yelled. He saw the man enter and kill Gregory, the man then yelled "This is a message from Negan, Next time you don't give us half it'll be worst" The man said. "ETHAN, put the weapon down" Jesus said. Ethan walked up to the group and grabbed Ron "You give us the rest of the supplies and the kid doesn't die" he said. Daryl lunged on Ethan, Ron escaped Ethan's grip and ran towards Rose. Daryl took Ethan's knife and hit him on the head with the butt. Rick took out his pistol and shot Ethan. "He killed a man and tried to kill a kid, that warrants death" Rick said. Ron is wimpering as Rose covers his eyes, "Don't worry Ron, he deserved it, you would be dead if Rick and Daryl hadn't done what they did" she said. The scared and confused citizens of Hiltop gathered around the deceased Ethan. A man punched Daryl and Rick "Ethan was a good man, he didn't deserve this" He yelled. "He killed a man and threatened to kill a kid" Daryl said. "Yeah, would a 'good man' do that" Rick said. "I think you guys should follow me, you don't want to be in the middle of this" Jesus said to the group. They followed Jesus away from the commotion "The saviors have your number to, is no stone unturned here" Rose said. "Yeah, they do, you guys have had an unfortunate long day, I think you should get some sleep" Jesus said. "Sure, but where" Rick said. "You can take those trailers over their" Jesus said. "In case you didn't know me and Ron plan to make this a permanent stay" Rose said. "Well, welcome to the family, and I'm extremely sorry for your lose" Jesus said. "Thank you" Rose said. She and Ron entered a trailer, Rick and Daryl entered the other. Rose and Ron both woke up. Ron looked at Rose and asked her "Rose, where is Ken now". "He's in a better place now" Rose said. "But didn't you say there was no" Ron said, he was cut off by the trailer door opening and a Savior entered "Get out" He said. He pointed his gun at them and budged them out, they walked outside to see the hilltop citizens all on their knees in a row with their hands behind their heads. Rick and Daryl were budged out of their trailer too. There got on their knees next to each other. They saw Jesus walk up to Negan, who was in front of all the saviors. "That fucker" Daryl said. He was hit in the back of the head by one of the saviors. "The fuck is this, you weren't supposed to collect 'till next week" Jesus said. "You killed one of ours, so I guess it's only fair" Negan said. Jesus hinted for a couple of citizens to follow him, they enterd a house, they brought out a plethora of supplies. Dwight, who was next to Negan saw the group and smiled. He walked over to Rose and looked at her, "Hey Negan can we take her" Dwight said. "We don't have enough time right now, we have an appointment with the king" Negan said. "You got lucky" Dwight said to rose, he kicked her and she fell back. The saviors left with the supplies. Daryl helped Rose up and looked at Rick, Jesus walked over to them. "What now" Jesus said. "We chase them, get one of them, and show them we ain't fucking around" Rick said. *End of the Episode* Category:Issues